Remembrance
by Juliet316 2000
Summary: A plane carrying WWF superstars went dissapeared three years ago. What everybody thinks happened to that plane may not be what actually happened.(will make sense later. WWF/DAYS OF OUR LIVES cross. Will include General Hospital in sequel).
1. Prolouge

Remembrance  
  
TITLE: RemembrancePrologue/?  
AUTHOR: Juliet3:16  
EMAIL: sweetvalley99@aol.com  
RATING: PG - 13  
CONTENT: VIOLENCE, ADULT LANGUAGE  
CATEGORY: ADULT, DRAMA, ANGST  
SPOILERS: INSURREXTION 2000, from there AU.  
SUMMARY: What everybody thinks has happened may not be what happened (It will make more sense later. WWF/DAYS OF OUR LIVES crossover. Will include GENERAL HOSPITAL in sequel  
DISCLAIMER: Nope, don't own them, their still alive. So no reason to sue right?  
DISTRIBUTION: shadowranger.com, the Realm. Anybody else email and ask.  
  
Remembrance  
  
Linda McMahon and Marrisa Mazolla - McMahon walked across the cemetery bearing flowers for empty graves. It had been three years since a plane carrying 40 WWF superstars, including Linda's husband Vince, her two children, Stephanie and Shane, who also happened to be Marrisa's husband, and Stephanie's husband, Hunter Hearst Helmsley, Mysteriously vanished in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean while enroute to the US from the WWF's England PPV Insurrextion. Although no wreckage or bodies were ever found, the plane was determined to be "irretrievably lost with all hands aboard presumed dead." The plane's disappearance dealt a damaging blow to the World Wrestling Federation, which went out of business for the next three years in the wake of that tragedy.   
"Still seems like only yesterday, they were all here, with their eyes full of light," Marrisa said softly  
"Yes, it does," Linda replied. The last three years had been hard on the CEO of the WWF, not having the family she'd always tried to take care of not being around. She was grateful for Marrisa and her grandson, Shane Vincent McMahon, named after his father and his grandfather. Little Shane, as everybody liked to call him was born six months after the plane's disappearance.  
"It's never going to get easier, coming here, knowing their bodies might be at the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean or - " Linda broke off, unable to say the rest.  
"or on some island like Paul was?" Marrisa finished for her mother in law. After the Big Show Paul Wight was miraculously found on a nearby island from the disappearance site, hope sprang eternal that others might have ended up on similar islands. But no one was ever found and Paul had no memories of what happened after the plane started having turbulence problems. To this day, nobody has ever figured out what happened to the plane, or how Paul Wight ended up on that island.  
"No, mom, it never will but at least they will live in our hearts and through Little Shane," Marrisa smiled sadly. "Are you sure you want to do this tonight? She asked her mother in law.  
Linda smiled just as sadly, "That's another thing that's not going to get easier. The sooner we begin, the faster the wounds will, hopefully finally close.  
After three years of inactivity, the World Wrestling Federation would return to action with a special memorial show at Madison Square Garden benefiting plane crash survivors. In a month's time at King of the Ring, a tournament would be held for the WWF World Heavyweight title.  
"Come on, let's get the show on the road," Marrisa said, gently guiding Linda towards the limousine. Leaving the ghosts of their loved ones behind.  
  
"Ready for this?" a moderately tall brunette woman asked.  
More than ready," her taller, more muscular friend answered. "What to you think of this Carolyn?" the dark haired amazon asked her friend holding a skirt.  
The brunette smiled. "Excellent, my dear Joanie, simply excellent." Carolyn told her friend.  
Joanie gave a man - eating smile. "These idiots won't know what hit them."  
Easiest mission we've had. Come on, let's go. Carolyn motioned for her friend to follow.  
As the two women left, neither of them could've realized that everything they'd known, the lives they'd led the last several years were about to change. And nobody would ever be the same.  
  
Okay, feedback keeps the stories coming so cough it up or my muse will go on an assimilation rampage of the muses.  



	2. Chapter One: Three years later

TITLE: Remembrance Chapter One WWF/DAYS OF OUR LIVES Crossover  
AUTHOR: Juliet3:16  
EMAIL: sweetvalley99@aol.com  
RATING: PG - 13 for now.  
CONTENT: VIOLENCE, ADULT LANGUAGE, TORTURE  
CATEGORY: ADULT, ANGST, DRAMA  
SPOILERS: Anything past Insurrextion 2000 is AU.  
SUMMARY: Nothing is as it seems. (DAYS OF OUR LIVES/WWF crossover. Will include GENERAL HOSPITAL in a future sequel)  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own them, but I will put them back in more or less in the same condition that I found them. So don't sue.  
DISTRIBUTION: www.shadowranger.com, Realm of Fantasy, anywhere else, please ask. Krissy, I think your going to be happy with this chapter.  
  
  
Remembrance  
  
  
Eddie Guerrero skulked around the backstage area of Madison Square Garden. The WWF was running it's first televised show in three years that night. The gate money would be used to benefit plane crash survivors. Like us, Guerrero thought bitterly. It was also three years since his life with his Mamacita ended.  
Eddie could still recall with startling clarity the circumstances that resulted in Chyna taking the doomed flight. Eddie's and Chyna's plane was delayed and there was one only one seat left on the WWF's main plane for ferrying it's wrestlers back to the American shoreline. Eddie had insisted that Chyna take that seat. He still remembered that last conversation he'd had with his Mamacita.  
  
Three years ago  
  
But Eddie, we can always get another flight together, let one of the members of T&A have that seat," she protested.  
"Now Mami," he started, "it's only a couple hours separation, and then you can have all of the Latino Heat you can handle."  
Chyna giggled, "Well, I could get us a hotel room when I get back to New York and maybe plan a couple of surprises," she intimated softly.  
"Grrrrr.... I can't wait," Eddie growled. "Now, go and I'll see you in a few hours," Eddie promised walking the Ninth Wonder of the World to the walkway seeing her off. As he waved good-bye to her as she walked towards the plane, he never would have imagined that it would be the last time he'd ever see her alive.  
  
Present day  
  
Why didn't I let her have her way, Eddie chastised himself for the zillionth time since the plane's disappearance. She'd be alive today if I'd kept her with me. He hadn't learned of the disappearance until he and T&A inquired about what the holdup was in getting a plane back to the States. His life ended when he learned of the news.  
"Hey man," Andrew "Test" Martin came up behind Guerrero, interrupting the Mexican wrestler's thoughts. "Great match."  
"Thanks, man," Eddie replied of he and Andrew's match. "you too."  
"Yeah, not bad for three year's layoff," the Canadian said ruefully. "You going to watch the Taker and Show beat the crap out of each other?"  
Eddie shook his head, "Nah, man, I think I'm going to walk around a bit, maybe head back to the hotel."  
Andrew nodded knowingly, he figured seeing Show would probably remind Eddie too much of Chyna's fate and the unfairness of Paul being alive and Chyna dead.  
"Okay man, see you back at the hotel then?" Andrew asked.  
"Yeah, man, see ya," Eddie said watching Andrew walk back to the arena to watch the main event between the Undertaker and the Big Show Paul Wight.  
Eddie wandered around aimlessly around the Garden, eventually winding up near the box office where that night's gate was being stored. He heard some noises inside and peeked into the open door. He saw one knocked out guard and a ski masked woman robbing the place!  
Eddie slowly came up from behind the woman and grabbed her. She tried to struggle against the wrestler but Eddie was too strong for her.  
"Whoa, Amiga you ain't going anywhere," He reached to take off her ski mask.  
Suddenly he felt somebody strong pull him off of the robber and throw him across the table towards the wall. He let out a stream of Spanish curses as he tried to get up. He saw a taller, Muscular woman standing alongside the smaller woman, also wearing a ski mask.  
As the two women quickly gathered up their things, the muscular woman turned towards Eddie.  
"Huesudo, poco bastardo," she said.  
Eddie looked at the woman in shock over the familiarity of the voice.  
"Mami?" he asked hesitantly. What he got was a boot to the head knocking him out.  
The two masked ladies quickly made a fast getaway.  
"What the hell was that about Joanie?" the smaller woman asked as they raced to their getaway car.  
Joanie shook her head. "Let's just get to the car Carolyn." Suddenly both ladies were grabbed from behind.   
"Well, well, well lookey what we have here," Andrew exclaimed holding a struggling Carolyn by the arms while Kane, the Undertaker's younger brother did the same to Joanie. "A real - life Thelma and Louise. I'm sure the cops will be quite interested in you two stealing from charity. Come on Kane, let's hand these ladies over to security."  
"Wait!" Eddie shouted, forcing Andrew and Kane to turn around, still managing to hold on to their prisoners.  
"Francoius should have a look at you," Andrew commented, noting the forming knot on Eddie's forehead.  
"Take off their masks, Drew," Eddie implored the Canadian.  
"Eddie don't you think?  
"DO IT!" Eddie shouted.  
Andrew nodded to Kane. As Kane removed Joanie's mask a tumble of Black fell past the shoulders revealing to Eddie, Andrew and Kane a shock to their systems.  
"Mamacita?" Eddie whispered, looking at the look - alike of his presumed dead girlfriend.  
"I don't know what your talking about." A familiar voice spat out from Joanie's mouth.  
Suddenly Joanie shot her hand out going for the neithereigons of Kane. Carolyn used the distraction to try to bolt as Kane and Eddie were trying to subdue Joanie. Andrew caught the thief, and sure that she wouldn't get away again.  
"Now, let's see who you are," Andrew said grabbing Carolyn's mask and yanking it off. Andrew let go and Carolyn fell to the ground brown hair obscuring her face.   
When she finally stood up, her hair fell around her shoulders, revealing her face to all, sending the three wrestlers reeling. Andrew dropped the ski mask in shock.  
For Carolyn was the spitting image of Stephanie McMahon - Helmsley.  
  
  
*EG* What a way to end a chapter huh? Okay, if you want to find out if these women are Steph and Chyna or if they are just plain old look - alikes, I NEED FEEDBACK!!!!! MY MUSE NEEDS FEEDBACK!!!!!!!! PLEASE SEND FEEDBACK!!!!!!!  
  
Thank you for reading this fanfic.  
  
  



	3. Chapter Three: A Devious Plan Begins to...

1 Remembrance  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
TITLE: Remembrance Chapter Two/?*Crossover with Days of Our Lives*  
  
AUTHOR: Juliet3:16  
  
EMAIL: Sweetvalley99@aol.com  
  
RATING:  PG - 13  
  
CONTENT: VIOLENCE, ADULT LANGUAGE  
  
CATEGORY: ADULT, DRAMA, ANGST, CROSSOVER  
  
SPOILER: Insurrextion 2000.  everything afterwards is AU.  
  
OVERALL STORY SUMMARY: Things are not what they seem following a tragic plane disappearance (Crossover with Days Of Our Lives)  
  
CHAPTER SUMMARY: A Phoenix watches his plan begin.........  
  
DISCLAIMER: The WWF Characters belong to Vince and/or themselves.  The Characters Stefano DiMera and Rolf belong to Corday productions and NBC.To Days fans: For story purposes, Salem is set in Massachusetts (That's what NBC gets for not setting a specific state for it)  
  
DISTRIBUTION: The Realm, Fanfiction.net.  
  
Remembrance  
  
Chapter two  
  
In a compound somewhere in the world:  
  
   In the sitting room of a centuries - old fortress, a man in his mid - fifites/early sixties, dress in one of the finest Italian business suits stood holding a glass in contemplation. He was awaiting word as to weather his latest plan was working or not.  He turned to find his closest aide standing near the entrance way, waiting patiently for his boss' permission to speak.  
  
   "Yes, Rolf?" the man asked, his thick Mediterranean accent echoing across the room.  
  
   "It would appear that everything's in place.  Our "con artists" are in position and nobody's the wiser as to who they really are. Things are almost perfect, Stefano," Rolf said in his German accent.  
  
   "Almost perfect?" Stefano DiMera asked eyeballing the German scientist.  "Everything should be perfect!"  
  
   "Nothing's wrong as far as the plan itself goes," Rolf went to assure his boss.  "It's just that we ran into a complication elsewhere."  
  
   "What sort of 'complication'?" DiMera questioned.  
  
   "Well, it would appear that there is no change in one of our 'patient's' condition and unfortunately the kind of medical care that he requires is unavailable here at this time, so we have had to send him to a real medical facility."  
  
   "Do you know what jeopardy you've placed us in with what you've done?!!!!!!!" Stefano roared.  
  
   "I checked the town and the doctor and they have no ties with our patient.  Further more the community is very small, very enclosed.  The patient was going to die without advanced treatment," Rolf quickly explained.  
  
   Stefano sat down sighing, on the couch and looked at his chief scientist/assistant.  "What is this town's name and how close is it to Salem?"  
  
   "It's called Oakdale and it's in Illinois," Rolf replied.  
  
   Stefano mused on this fact quietly.  Salem is in Massachusetts, he thought.  "All right Rolf, very well.  Keep an eye on things and inform me of the patient's progress.  I don't want anybody in that town getting suspicious."  
  
   "Yes, Stefano," Rolf turned to leave.  
  
   "Oh and Rolf?" Stefano called, "Make sure that the patient doesn't recover completely, understood?"  
  
   "Completely Stefano," and with that Rolf turned and walked out of the room.  
  
   Stefano was about to stand up when a thwap at his shoulder stilled him.  He looked towards the Singapore cane resting on his shoulder a few inches from his neck.  The owner of the weapon snaked around to look Stefano DiMera Square in the eyes.  
  
   "Your taking too many risks" the person told Stefano.  
  
   "As are you my dear," DiMera responded, "you could kill somebody with something like that?"  
  
   A feminine laugh escaped the throat of Stefano's would - be assailant.  She lowered the cane and moved her face to near inches from Stefano's face.  
  
   "If I wanted you dead, you'd be dead," She whispered in a husky voice.  She then proceeded to kiss DiMera with a passion that engulfed both of them.  
  
   He started to undo the strings of her outfit, when she pulled away. "NO, I can't stay long, I've got to be at the show tomorrow night."  
  
   DiMera sighed, "You continue to work for a man who doesn't know or appreciate what you have done for him or appreciate how smart you are and what you are truly capable of"  
  
   The woman snorted derisively. "It's better than working for that chauvinistic Bischoff or the enemy."  
  
   Stefano nodded.  "And how is Mr. Bischoff? Well, I presume?"  
  
   "Very well seeing as he's the head of the number one wrestling organization in the world.  But, we both know that's not why I'm here."  
  
   Stefano nodded again, standing up to fetch him a glass of brandy. He poured two glasses, one for him, and one for his paramour.  He handed his female companion her glass and spoke:  "Allow me to guess:  Carolyn and Joanie?"  
  
   "Your taking unnecessary risks, you and Rolf both" the deadly woman repeated her opening statement.  
  
   "Rolf took an unnecessary risk that now appears unavoidable," Stefano replied, "but Carolyn and Joanie maybe the final pieces to my revenge against the couple who spurned my generous offer all those years ago."  
  
   "There are too many complications, too many ways it can backfire on us all, Rolf's risk could blow up in our faces and Linda McMahon maybe a hag, but she isn't stu-"  
  
   Stefano cut her off with a finger to the lips.  He lightly touched the clef of her chin with his thumb and forefinger.  "I know what I'm doing.  As you do, my dear, deadly, Francine."  
  
   The woman known as ECW's 'Queen of Extreme' eyes lighted up with an evil gleam.  Satisfied with Stefano's answers for the moment, she sipped her Brandy.  
  
   "So who are our two prisoners doing?" she asked.  
  
   "As stubborn as ever," Stefano sighed.  "They refuse to give an inch."  
  
   Francine gave a wicked smile. "Perhaps if there's time, we can pay them a little visit," she said as she removed her halter dress, revealing her naked body to DiMera.  
  
   "My dear," the man known as the "Phoenix" started huskily, I thought you had a show to be at?"  
  
   "Paul E can wait," Francine said, removing Stefano's jacket and beginning to unbutton his shirt. "The show I want is right here"  
  
   And with that, she dragged him with her down to the floor.  
  
Now use your imagination on that ending. What did you think? 


End file.
